warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:DreamingWolf1/WolfClan
CODING IS BY DREAMINGWOLF1! DO NOT STEAL! WolfClan territory.jpg WolfClan territory 2.jpg Information WolfClan lives at the bottom of the mountains in a pine forest. They hunt any small creature that comes into their territory. They are bordered by RippleClan, and that is the only Clan that lives near to them. ☀WolfClan lives in a dense pine forest where the sunlight barely pokes through the shadows. The prey is plentiful, hiding in the dense undergrowth and underneath the endless pine needles that blanket the forest floor. The pine forest is usually cloaked in a blanket of mist. WolfClan cats are naturally silent, stealthy and lean, usually with long hair. They come in all sorts of colors and markings and are very beautiful, elegant cats. They believe in honor and keeping the code, and are never afraid to use their claws. Camp The WolfClan camp is nestled in between two large cliff rocks. There was once water flowing freely through it, and it eroded dens into the walls and smoothed out the ground. Because WolfClan has so many cats, they require an extremely large camp. The camp is not wide, but it is long and narrow. Pine trees grow all along the top of the canyon, showering pine needles all across the camp whenever it is windy. *'Leader's Den- '''the leader's den is the highest den in the camp. It is nestled near the top of the left wall of the canyon. There is a smooth walkway going all the way down to the ground. The leader's den is very cozy, and the opening let's just enough light in, but the stone walls keep it waterproof. Shimmerstar, the current leader of WolfClan resides there, keeping watch over her Clan. *'Deputy's Den- While it is rare for the deputy to have a den, Leopardshade has her own place to watch the Clan, send out patrols and communicate with Shimmerstar. The den is just below the leader's. It is considerably smaller than the leader's den, and the walls in the back close in more, but it is a perfectly cozy place for one cat. *'Medicine Cat Den- '''the Medicine Cat Den is at the very bottom of the camp. It is partly made of stone, partly made of undergrowth. The den goes way back into the stone wall on the left side of the camp where there are notches dug into the walls for the herbs. If you go out of the den, there is a dense layer of leaves and undergrowth that makes the air look green. *'Warrior Dens- 'WolfClan has three Warrior dens because of their great number of cats. The dens are scattered all across the camp and are somewhat equal in size- one den is for the senior warriors, another for the middle warriors, and the third is for the youngest warriors. *'Elder's Den- 'the elder's den is the coziest den in WolfCan. It is made of large slabs of rock leaning against each other. Dense undergrowth grows around it, sheltering it from intense weather. It is lined with moss and pine needles to make it comfortable for the elderly cats to relax and gossip. *'Nursery- 'the nursery is protectively wound by brambles, leaves and twigs. It is right next to the apprentice's den. *'Apprentice's Den- WIP Daily Life WolfClan cats start the day out by doing a dawn patrol and a hunting party. Most patrols consist of four or five cats- a leader and several scouts. WIP Clan Rituals WIP Clan Religions WIP Cats ShadeClan Shimmerstar 2.jpg|Shimmerstar ShadeClan Leopardshade.jpg|Leopardshade ShadeClan Starlinheart.jpg|Starlingheart ShadeClan Snowshine.jpg|Snowshine ShadeClan Skystorm.jpeg|Skystorm ShadeClan Adderfang.jpg|Adderstrike ShadeClan Coilstrike.jpg|Coilstrike ShadeClan Brackenleaf.jpg|Brackenleaf ShadeClan Sorrelstorm.jpg|Sorrelstorm Cinderwhisker.jpg|Cinderwhisker ShadeClan Sunstorm.jpg|Sunstorm Ashblaze.jpg|Ashblaze (apprentice) ShadeClan Ashblaze.png|Ashblaze (senior) ShadeClan Fernfrost.jpg|Fernfrost ShadeClan Lilystream.jpg|Lilystream Patchtail.jpg|Patchtail Kestrelstorm.jpeg|Kestrelstorm ShadeClan Harespring.jpg|Harespring ShadeClan Weaslewhisker.jpg|Weaslewhisker LEADER Shimmerstar-beautiful white she-cat with dark gray patches on muzzle, sides and back, gray underbelly and tail, mates with Kestrelstorm, mother of Sunshade, Violetrose, Spiderfall, Hawkstorm, Blossomsnow, Willowpool and Turtlefur. DEPUTY Adderstrike- black tom, not real deputy, filling in for Leopardshade who is expecting kits MEDICINE CATS Snowshine- white she-cat Starlingheart- brown she-cat with lighter flecks Skystorm- Gray she-cat with lighter gray patches WARRIORS Adderstrike- black tom Coilstrike- gray she-cat with dark black stripes, muzzle and legs with sharp yellow eyes Brackenleaf- ginger-brown she-cat Sorrelstorm- tortoiseshell she-cat with dazzling green eyes Cinderwhisker- cinder-gray she-cat Sunstorm- striking orange and golden she-cat Ashblaze- dark gray tom with green eyes Fernfrost- white she-cat with black ears and blue eyes Lilystream- gray tabby she-cat Patchtail- black and white patchy tomcat Kestrelstorm- gray and black tom with dark brown legs and ears Harespring- brown tabby tom Weaslewhisker- small black and white tom Sparrowheart- dark brown tom with lighter brown speckles Birdleaf- delicate light ginger tabby Foxfang- reddish-brown tom with black paws and green eyes Shrewtail- tan and white tabby tom Sneezetail- silver and gray tabby she-cat Olivenose- tan and white tabby tom with black stripes and blind gray eyes Cricketleap- small black tom Moondream- black she-cat with white paws apprentice, Creampaw Thistlefang- black and gray long-haired tabby tom Flowertail- black and tan she-cat with a hideously scarred muzzle and ears Sweetfur- dark cream-white she-cat Nettleclaw- spiky-furred brown tom Badgerclaw- striped brown and white tom with some gray streaks and green eyes Petalfoot- fluffy white she-cat Lizardleap- white and brown she-cat with black legs Mouse- black and brown tabby tom, former rogue Milkweed- brown she-cat with black ears and paws and white streaks along sides Tinyear- gray tom with small ears Seedwhisker- black, white and gray mottled she-cat Eagleclaw- brown tom with white paws Emberfoot- dark gray tom with green eyes Violetrose- black and white she-cat with some gray patches apprentice, Scarletpaw Willowpool- beautiful young she-cat with dark gray fur and some white patches Sunshade- handsome golden-brown tom Turtlefur- small tortoiseshell she-cat with light yellow eyes Hawkstorm- young brown tabby tom with gray stripes apprentice, Promisepaw Blossomsnow- mottled gray and cream she-cat apprentice, Creekpaw Spiderfall- dark gray tom apprentice, Amberpaw Mumblefoot- handsome brown tom Pinefall- ginger she-cat with tons of black markings all over body Stonestream- long-haired gray tom with light tan and white markings Hazeltail- dark ginger she-cat with ice-blue eyes Yellowleaf- beautiful golden she cat with darker ginger flecks Nightdusk- gorgeous striking black she-cat with stunning blue eyes Shadowstalker- black she-cat with yellow eyes Wolfstrike- light gray she-cat with darker gray markings Eclipsedawn- gray and black tabby tom with white paws Fearlessheart- pretty long-haired white she-cat with tufts on ears and gray stripes Palebreeze- pale gray she-cat Featherwing- black she-cat Stormfall- gray tabby she-cat Sandybird- tan tabby she-cat Fuzzyleaf- brown, black, white and tan mottled tabby she-cat with long fur ` Copperdawn- copper she-cat Shadewing- dark gray and black tom Snowhawk- white she-cat Tigerscorch- striped ginger she-cat Fallowfeather- black and white she-cat Clawstrike- brown tabby tom with long fur and black stripes, white chest and muzzle Frostfire- white and ginger she-cat with black paws and a black spot on back Flamesky- ginger she-cat with white underbelly and muzzle Winterwatcher- beautiful black she-cat with white flecks Thrushwing- yellow-brown she-kit with darker specks, daughter of Fuzzyleaf and Thistlefang Finchflight- black and gray tabby tom, son of Fuzzyleaf and Thistlefang Darksoul- black longhaired tom with yellow eyes, son of Fuzzyleaf and Thistlefang apprentice, Scarletpaw Whiskerfur- gray tom, son of Fuzzyleaf and Thistlefang apprentice, Creampaw APPRENTICES Creampaw- cream-white she-cat with yellow eyes, daughter of Seedwhisker and Tinyear Scarletpaw- rusty colored tom with green eyes, son of Seedwhisker and Tinyear Promisepaw- cream white she-cat with some light gray markings, daughter of Flowertail and Mouse Creekpaw- handsome gray tom, son of Flowertail and Mouse Amberpaw- golden she-kit with amber eyes QUEENS Willowpool- beautiful gray she-cat with some white patches and blue eyes, mother to Eagleclaw’s kits, Flamingkit, Whisperkit (white she-kit with some light gray markings) Bravekit (striped Brown and gray she-kit) Leopardshade-- gorgeous golden she-cat with black spots on sides and face, stripes on tail, expecting Harespring's kits, deputy of WolfClan Kits Flamingkit- dark ginger tom with white paws Whisperkit- white she-kit with some light gray markings Bravekit- striped brown and gray tabby she-kit Elders Windfall- cream she-cat with black ear tips and long brown legs Cloudstem- white and pale grayish-blue she-cat, former medicine cat Weedwhisker- pale ginger tom, former medicine cat Darkflower- aging black she-cat Grayleaf- pale gray she-cat with a gray almost white muzzle, blind in one eye and deaf, Oldest cat in WolfClan Category:Blog posts